


Violent Lust

by AngelsAggression



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Female Jeff, Smut, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsAggression/pseuds/AngelsAggression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even killers need to 'unwind' sometimes. Jeff is no exception, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violent Lust

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! There is rape in this. If you are sensitive to this type of thing, read no further. In fact, I tagged this as Rape/Non-Con, so if it triggers you, I don't know why you clicked on this... It's not too graphic in my opinion, but y'know, thought I should give another warning before you read the deliciousness. If you aren't bothered with reading it, then please by all means! That is all.

Jeff had snuck into the quiet house at around 10pm. It almost made her laugh how teens younger than her or a little less than a year younger, were in bed at a tame hour. She'd forgotten how it felt to have responsibilities which required her to be asleep and awake by a certain time. Not that she missed it. But this night was special and exciting for her. She'd been stalking a girl of around 18, maybe 17 and a half, for a little over 2 weeks. She was pretty, _beautiful_ , and Jeff found herself wanting to have a hand on that, on _her_. She had a very nice figure, and she seemed to have a just as nice personality. She did appear to be quite frisky, though, and Jeff liked that. She liked fiery women. Her sexuality was questioned quite a bit when she was human, but now it didn't matter. Maybe it never mattered. And now, as Jeff bowed over the girl in the pitch blackness, pinned her arms above her head with one hand and covered her mouth with the other, she thought that sexuality was just troubling and not worth the effort it was given. The girl woke and struggled for all of 5 seconds before Jeff's hips canted against her own and the girl's whimper-cross-moan was muffled by the killer's hand. She took pleasure in knowing that she would be the girl's first time, and her last. A few more well-executed movements, and the girl's arousal could be clearly felt through the fabric of Jeff's jean-clad thigh between her legs. Smirking wide in the safety of darkness, Jeff taps the girl's mouth warningly before taking her hand away to draw her knife and start cutting what little clothing the girl had on. 

 

"Shhh... You don't want to wake anyone, do you, Chloe?" Jeff purred the girl's name, and chuckled at the resulting shiver. Soon the girl was blissfully bare under her and Jeff drank in the sight that greeted her. A normal human would probably not be able to see in such darkness but Jeff was not human, now was she? Skimming the tip of her knife over the girl's entrance, Jeff watched as Chloe bit her lip hard, either too afraid to make a sound, or a reflex. She could feel her shaking, either in fear or pleasure or both, Jeff didn't particularly care. She wasn't screaming for help yet, which Jeff vaguely thought was strange. Wasn't she about to be raped? Chloe was mercifully quiet, however. Maybe... Oh. Maybe she _wanted it_. Jeff wouldn't put it past her. As Jeff made the girl suck on two of her fingers, she made sure to keep eye contact. She was quite aroused herself. It had been too long since she'd fucked anyone. This one could be her favorite thus far. "Good girl," Jeff murmurs appraisingly as the girl hollowed out her cheeks slightly and gave a particularly hard suck. Soon enough, she withdrew her heavily spit-slicked fingers and positioned both at the Chloe's virgin vagina. It was rather well-kept, not that Jeff was at all picky about that sort of thing. As long as her victims didn't piss her off, she was rather gentle. 

 

She slowly sunk both into her, watching with delight and sadistic smugness as Chloe's features contracted in both pain and, it seemed, pleasure. She could see her nipples hardening by the second the deeper in her long fingers plunged, until they were buried to the knuckle. Nearly growling, Jeff allowed Chloe to squirm a bit before forcefully spreading her legs with her own thighs, leaning down until their faces were mere centimeters apart. "Don't move," Jeff whispers, husky and warning, making Chloe swallow and nod slightly.  
  
Taking her hand away from the girl's wrists, Jeff unfastens her pants and pulls them down along with her underwear in one fell tug, down to her pale calves. Then her hand is back, tying Chloe's wrists together again as she pulls her fingers back almost to the tips and slams them back in, barely managing to muffle the girl's cry with her own mouth. Over and over again, she repeats the motion, scissoring and stretching her as she goes along, until Jeff's fingers are no longer almost forced together from the tightness. While her fingers go to work in finding that sweet spot inside, Jeff rolls her hips against the other girl's, relishing the resulting muffled sounds from Chloe under her. She can definitely tell when she finds her g-spot, because the girl writhes under her and the cry she gives vibrates against Jeff's lips where they're locked with Chloe's. 

 

From then on, she does her best to find that same spot, while bringing herself to orgasm by rutting deliciously and gracefully against the girl, the contact of their vaginas rubbing together sending nerve numbing shocks of electricity through them both, it seemed. Chloe seemed torn between struggling to get away, and struggling to get closer, to mold herself to Jeff's cool, curvy body. She was losing her grip on the severity of the situation as Jeff's tongue assaulted her mouth, and her fingers drove her to her peak steadily as well as the fluid movements of her hips. Jeff suddenly growls, and the sound has Chloe's blood freezing but boiling at the same time. This girl, this woman... She was definitely not human. She couldn't see her face too well, but that _sound_ was like nothing any human she'd ever heard make. But soon enough, her vision goes white, her mind blanks out, and her mouth, since free, opens in a silent scream of ecstasy. Jeff gives a handful of erratic thrusts, before she too is spilling over the girl underneath, back bowing over her in a perfect arch, a rather strangled sound passing her lips. She's much quicker than Chloe to recover, though, and she almost feels bad about having to slit her throat. She was a good fuck. Almost good enough to keep around and play with for a while longer, but she would tell. They always would. And, as Jeff made her way home, satisfied and bloody, she hoped that she could be as lucky next time. 

 


End file.
